board8fandomcom-20200216-history
AmephEstMako
Ameph Est Mako or Ameph has been a member of Board 8 ever since the first character battle. Real Life Ameph has lived in the East Side of Cleveland for a majority of his life. He was born in St. Louis but moved to Cleveland when he was very young. Ameph is 24 years old, recently gradauted Kent State with a B.S. in Computer Animation. It's not usually known but Ameph is hearing impaired and has a hard time hearing things. However, if its loud enough, he can hear it at the expense of the walls. Gaming Life Ameph began gaming when he was 6 when he had an Old NES during the SNES and Genesis days. Unknown to him, he owned quite a few old games on his NES including Super Mario Bros., Legends of Zelda, Megaman, Bomberman and Tetris. He also owned a few unheard of titles such as Xexyz and Zanac which are still some of his favorite games. It wasn't before long that Ameph's gaming mind was wanting and enjoyed demoing a certain Blue Hedgehog at the mall. He was soon an owner of a Sega Genesis along with all of the classic Sonic the Hedgehog games. This was the time of a young gamers life that he enjoyed Sonic more than Mario to the point that he even enjoyed 3D Blast. He also enjoyed many great classic Genesis games like Dynamite Headdy, Ristar, Ecco the Dolphin and Toejam and Earl. It wasn't until much later that he would play the famous Gunstar Heroes. A few months later, he obtained his very own Gameboy and played Classics such as Mario Land, Mario Land 2 and Link's Awakening. He would also obtain Pokemon much later which would become a staple in his gaming. He also had a Gamegear with a majority of Sonic's games. The Gamegear was not as memoriable as the Gameboy since it lacked any sort of Pokemon class game. A few years later, Ameph's parents blessed him with a Super Nintendo and is the oldest system Ameph still owns. With it, he had owned Mario World, Yoshi's Island, Super Mario RPG LTTP, DKC2 and DKC3. He would not play any Final Fantasy until his family got a computer which he played FF6, FF7, Chrono Trigger, Sailor Moon: Another Story and Super Metroid. The next year, he was given an N64 and was shocked about it. He quickly loaded up on his wares with OOC, Mario 64, DK64, Pokemon Stadium 1 & 2, Starfox 64, Paper Mario and Majora's Mask. A year later, Heresy was commited as the family got a Playstation!! DUN DUN DUNNNNN... But it was not all bad with FF9 on the Playstation. A Gamecube followed that with Pikmin 1&2, Mario Sunshine, F-Zero GX, Pokemon Collseum and XD, Metroid Prime and Echos and Mario Kart Double Dash. Heresy followed soon after as a PS2 came into the mix!! With it came FF10 but it really took off late in the years with Valkyrie Profile 2, Persona 3 and Monster Rancher 4. Heresy again with Ameph's brother obtaining an X-Box which got almost no play from Ameph (who hates Halo, feeling that it was just a generic FPS) except for Fable. Elder Scrolls Morrowind come on his computer. Then...after watching a friend play Oblivion...Ameph got a 360 and the first of the current gen games for the sake of Oblivion. He also got Gears of War, Fable 2, Bayonetta and Mass Effect 1 & 2. His brothers got Halo 2 and 3 which he has yet to touch. After a Christmas of searching...A Wii was added and the latest system added to the family with Mario Galaxy, Brawl and Corruption. Ameph currently awaits these games... Valkyrie Profile 3, F-Zero Sequel, Skies of Arcadia Sequel, Pikmin 3 Category:Users